


As you wish

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cold, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Soup, Taking Care Of Dean, movies - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't feeling so good so Cas agrees to take care of him to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you wish

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks so much for everyone who read, kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscribes!  
> Special thanks for commenting!  
> praksthecellist  
> Aleya  
> SakuAi   
> torigirl103
> 
> Love you guys!

**Part 14**

 

Sniff. Dean rubbed at his nose with his sleeve again. He was getting really sick of this crap already. It had started out a few days ago, at first only a runny nose, but now it was a runny nose, plus a sore throat, plus an upset stomach, PLUS a fever. Sniff. He swiped at his nose again and grabbed his water bottle from the floor. His phone dinged as he took a sip. _What do you like better? Red Gatorade or blue?_ Dean smiled and typed back, _Red._ He let his phone drop to his lap as he slid further into the bed. After 2 days of him bitching Sam had kicked him out of the room and told him to let his “girlfriend” take care of him until he was feeling better. To be fair Sam had TRIED to take care of him. He’d bought him soup and piled blankets on him and even shut the window to keep him warm. But Dean kept insisting he wasn’t sick. He was supposed to take care of Sam, not the other way around. But Sam wasn’t having any of his bullshit, and Dean could admit now that’s what it was. He’d stolen Dean’s phone and texted Cas, Dean was so glad he’d kept the nickname instead of changing it, and told Cas that Dean was sick and needed a, “woman’s touch” to help him get better. After Dean snatched his phone back it was to get a reply of, _Of course I can nurse him back to health with my feminine charms. Let me get my boobs ready._ Sam had cracked up at that and told Dean not to let her go, she was good for him. So Dean had gotten in the car the next morning and headed over to their motel. Thankfully they were only a half hour away on a case so it was easy to get there. Anything more and Dean may have passed out. He was dizzy every time he stood up.

He felt his eyes closing and tried to force them back open. He was waiting for Cas. Sniff. He this runny nose thing was getting really old really fast. He threw the covers back and made his way into the bathroom. He grabbed the roll of toilet paper and brought it back to bed with him. He ripped off two pieces  and shoved it into each nostril. Not the sexiest thing he could do, but hey, his snot was no longer running down his face. So that was a plus. He pulled the blankets up to his chin again and forced his heavy eyes open again. He would wait for Cas.

 

“Dean. Dean.”

Dean blinked his eyes open to see Cas sitting next to him on the bed holding something white in his hands. It took his sleep addled brain a second to realize it was the tissue he’d put in his nose. He could feel his face becoming red. He reached out and smacked Cas hand as the offending things fell to the floor.

“Dean you shouldn’t sleep with those in your nose like that, it’s cutting off your air.”

“Yeah thanks Dr. Cas.” Dean sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye. “When’d you get here.”

Cas stood up and walked to the table. “Just now. Here.” He rustled in the bag and came back with a huge bottle of Gatorade. “Drink up. It will replace your electrolytes and make you feel better. You won’t be so dehydrated.”

“Yeah.” Dean took the drink and cracked it open. After a long sip he grinned, “You know you don’t have to take care of my just because Sam asked you to.”

“I’m not doing it for Sam. Are you hungry?” He went back to rustling in the bag and Dean craned his head. What the hell else did he have in there? That bag was huge.

“Maybe. Hey, what all did you buy?”

Cas moved to the side and started taking things out of the bag. “I didn’t buy anything, except the Gatorade, I brought it from home. I brought you PB and J’s because that’s my favorite when I’m sick, or really anytime. I brought tissues, throat spray, cold medicine, a thermometer-”

“We’re not playing doctor Cas, you don’t have to take my temperature.”

Cas rolled his eyes and ignored him taking more crap out of his bag. “Soup, crackers, a hoodie, and the Chromecast so we can watch movies I between you sleeping.”

Cas walked over to the TV and started setting up the Chromecast. Dean sniffed the air, partly because the snot was running down his face again and partly because that soup smelled good.

“Please be tomato soup, please.”

“It’s chicken noodle, it’s easier on your stomach than tomato.”

Dean shook his head but immediately regretted it when the room spun. He held his head and grimaced. “Disagree, but I can eat the noodle.”

“How generous of you.” Cas said and continued playing with his phone until “The Mummy” popped up on screen. He tossed his phone on the bed and went to the table. He picked up the hoodie and brought it back to Dean. “Here. Put this on. You’re shivering.”

Was he? Dean hadn’t realized he was, but now that Cas mentioned it he did feel a little chilly. He pulled the sweater on and sniffed again. Because his nose was running, not because it smelled like Cas. Cas grabbed the bowl off the table and popped the lid and crawled into bed next to Dean. He handed him the bowl then brought his hand to Dean’s forehead.

“Baby you’re burning up.” He crawled out of bed just as quickly as he’d gotten into it and messed around with something on the table.

Dean shrugged and took a bite of his soup. Oh fuck. He groaned around the spoon in his mouth. That was the most delicious soup he’d ever eaten. He took another bite and almost burned his tongue because he was so impatient to eat it he wasn’t blowing on it. Cas turned around and saw him and took the bowl from his hands. He dropped a couple pills into his palm and handed him his Gatorade.

“Take that. It’ll reduce your fever and should clear up your nose.”

Dean swallowed them then reached for his soup again. “Gimme it.”

“You gotta slow down, you’re inhaling it.”

“Because it’s fucking delicious.”

Cas smiled and pushed Dean over so he could crawl in next to him, “Well thank you but if you can’t control yourself, I’ll have to feed you.”

“I’m not a baby.”

“Wrong,” Cas leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You’re my baby. Open up.”

Dean crossed his arms but opened his mouth and let Cas feed him the soup until the bowl was empty.

“That was the best soup I’ve ever had Cas. What brand is that?”

Cas shook his head. “No brand. I made it last night after Sam texted me. There’s more in the fridge if you want some later.”

“You made this for me?” Dean’s heart squeezed. He hadn’t had someone make him soup since his mom passed away. Sam always bought him soup, but being on the road neither of them could actually MAKE it.

“Yea, now lay down with me and watch this movie.” Cas slid down in the bed and pulled Dean close to his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ back and rubbed his face against his chest.

“Thanks.”

Cas rubbed his back soothingly and pulled the covers up. “You’re welcome.”

The medicine was starting to work, his nose wasn’t running as much, but he was starting to get really tired. His eyes kept drooping and he was fighting to stay awake. Cas’ warm touch on his back, the slow heartbeat against his cheek was all too much. He felt his eyes closing again but this time he just let them. What use was there to fight it? He huffed out a contented sigh and from one breath to the next he was asleep.

 

Dean woke up again to the sound of someone banging on their door. The bed dipped and he felt Cas slide out. There were murmurs and then the door shut again. Dean blinked open his eyes as Cas got back into bed.

“What was that?”

“Oh you’re awake.” Cas said then his hand was against Dean’s forehead again. Dean tried slapping his hand away but he was to tired. Cas frowned and grabbed the Gatorade ad thrust it at Dean again. “You’re still pretty warm. Drink.”

Dean did as he was told, mostly because he WAS thirsty. He noticed the white container on Cas lap and lifted the lid. “What’d you get me?”

“Nothing. I got myself a tuna melt.”

Dean dropped the lid with a grimace, “No thanks.”

“I know. That’s why I got it. I didn’t want to tease you with something you can’t have.”

“What time is it?” Had to be about lunch time if Cas was ordering food. So he hadn’t actually slept that long. Dean rubbed his eyes to try and wake up more.

“7:30.”

Dean dropped his hands and his mouth fell open. “At night? I slept all day?”

“You need your sleep Dean. You’ll kick this bug faster if you sleep it off.”

“I guess. But you didn’t have to be here to watch me sleep. You could be at home doing something you want to do.”

Cas leaned over and cupped his cheek. “I WANT to be here for you Dean. It’s no fun being sick. And being sick by yourself is even worse. Let me take care of you. I know you always take care of Sam, and you obviously won’t let him take care of you. So let me.”

Dean grumbled but had to admit that it was nice to be cared for. He coughed, and winced as his throat protested and motioned to the table. “So do I get dinner too, or are you gonna eat that gross sandwich and ignore me?”

Cas laughed and grabbed a PB and J from the night side table. “Here Dean.”

“Thanks.”

“There are some chips if you feel up to it.” Cas said and opened his box again. Dean reached in and snagged one. The salt would feel good on his throat, plus, he wanted it.

“No fries?”

Cas shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich. “No I told you. I didn’t get something you couldn’t have.”

Dean opened the baggie his sandwich was trapped in and smiled. Cas really was so fucking considerate.

“When you’re done eating we can give you the throat spray.”

“Uck. No thanks.” Dean grimaced at the thought then bit his sandwich. Jesus, even his PB and J tasted great. “What kind of peanut butter is this?”

“Don’t change the subject. You need it Dean you’ve been wincing every time you swallow.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I have not.” His throat WAS killing him, but no way would he admit that to Cas. He could deal with it on his own, no big deal.

“Yeah, okay.”

Cas started eating his sandwich and blessedly didn’t push Dean any further. They sat together in companionable silence watching some Robin Hood, which Cas happened to be obsessed with right now.  Dean finished his sandwich Cas slide him a look. “Finished?”

“Yeah.”

“Still hungry?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah that was enough for now.”

“Okay.” Cas rolled out of bed and snatched a bottle off the table then came back to the bed with it. “Open your mouth.”

“What? Cas no.” Dean held up his hands but Cas grabbed both his hands in his and held them to his chest as he straddled his hips.

“Open your mouth Dean. You need it.”

Dean would have laughed at how that would sound out of context but instead he just closed his mouth and turned his head. He fucking HATED throat spray. It tasted disgusting and he just didn’t want it end of story.

“You’re torturing yourself needlessly. Now stop being a child and open your damn mouth.”

Dean shook his head again and struggled under Cas’ hold but he was too weak to put up much of a fight. Cas managed to get Dean’s hands under his knees so he could use one hand to pinch his nose closed.

“Eventually you’re going to have to breathe Dean.”

Dean glared at him and shook his head again trying to dislodge Cas’ hold. But he was right, it got to be too much and he needed a breath. His mouth flew open and Cas didn’t waste his opportunity, he shoved the nozzle into Dean’s mouth and squirted 3 times before he removed it and swung off of Dean.

“There. Was that so hard?” Cas asked and Dean glared at him some more.

“Yes.”

Cas put the bottle on the night table and picked up Dean’s Gatorade and handed it to him. “How about this, if that doesn’t help then I won’t make you do it again. But if it DOES make you feel better you have to stop being a pouty princess and do it again in 4 hours. How about that? Is that fair?”

Dean turned his head and chose to ignore him instead.

“Fine. I’ll take that as a yes.”

They sat on their own sides of the bed for about 1 and a half episodes before Dean started scooching back over to Cas’ side slowly. He was still mad at him. But if he were being honest, his throat felt a helluva lot better than it had before. Every swallow wasn’t excruciating anymore. He shifted again until his back was flush against Cas’ side. Cas rolled over and wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed kiss to his shoulder.

“Not mad at me anymore?” He asked and Dean shook his head.

“Furious.”

Cas kissed him gently again, “Come on. Don’t be mad at me. If you forgive me, I’ll give you the ice pop I have in the freezer.”

“What color is it?”

“Blue.”

Dean nodded and turned in Cas’ arms. “If it’s blue than I guess I can forgive you.”

“You wouldn’t have forgiven me if it was green?”

“Green is the worst one and you know it.”

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Do you want it now?”

“Yes please.”

Cas got out of bed and grabbed the ice pop from the little fridge and ripped it open. He stopped at the table and grabbed the cold medicine then climbed back into bed. He handed Dean the popsicle and then poured the pills in his hand.

“Here. Have these too.”

Dean sighed, “But they’ll make me tired.”

“Do you want me to take the popsicle back?”

“No sir.” Dean laughed and took the pills from his hand and swallowed them quickly. He liked this protective side of Cas. And directed at him was even better. The episode ended and Cas clicked it off before a new one could start.

“Do you want to watch Dare Devil?”

Dean shook his head as he licked his popsicle which was starting to melt on his hand. “I’m probably gonna fall asleep soon so we better not.” He sucked most of his popsicle into his mouth and groaned. That felt awesome on his throat. The cold was really soothing. He rummaged in the blankets until he found his Gatorade which had turned warm. “Put this in the fridge for me?”

Cas took the bottle from his hands but never stopped staring at Dean’s face.

“What?” He asked rubbing his hand over his mouth. Did he have juice on his face?

A warm hand cupped his cheek as Cas leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “You are so damn cute.”

“I am not cute.”

“Yes you are.” He said and got up to put his drink in the fridge to get cold. Dean finished his popsicle and threw the stick on the floor. Cas raised a brow at him but said nothing. He came back to the bed and pushed Dean so he was sitting up then slid in behind him so Dean’s back was resting on Cas’ chest. Cas wrapped his arms around him and dropped his chin to his shoulder. He let out a contented sigh and picked up his phone that was next to him and handed it to Dean.  “Pick whatever you want.”

Dean took the phone but shrugged, “I told you, I’m gonna fall asleep. I can try to stay awake but I can’t promise-”

“Don’t worry Dean. I’ll watch over you. Just pick anything.”

He finally gave in and randomly picked what was recommended for them and wound up watching a movie called “Rubber”. It turned out to be the best random movie they’d clicked on. It was so ridiculously stupid. A movie about a killer tire. You don’t get any better or more random than that.

“Did that tire just murder that lady in the shower?” Cas whispered in his ear and Dean nodded dazed. His meds were kicking in.

“Yep. How would you feel if you had to explain to St. Peter that a tire took you out?” Dean asked and Cas chuckled.

“That is a pretty embarrassing way to go.” He kissed Dean’s cheek again and Dean arched into it.

“You know you don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to. I know I’m all germy. I’d feel bad if I got you sick.”

Cas kissed him again and snuggled him closer. “I want to hold you Dean. Germs and all. So don’t worry about it. If I get sick it’s my own fault. Plus then you can take care of me.”

“Deal.” Dean’s eyes were doing that stupid slow blink thing again but he fought it for a good 20 minutes before the blinks got longer and longer. He knew he was a goner and god knew how long he’d be passed out this time. “Hey Cas.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For yah know. Taking care of me and stuff.”

“Always Dean.”

 

Dean knew he fell asleep shortly after that and when he woke up again he felt better. Not completely better, but not dying anymore. It was dark in the room and Cas was snoring in his ear, it must be late because Cas had actually turned the TV and lights off. He craned around Cas body and sure enough 2:36 AM shone from the little alarm clock. He laid there for a few minutes contemplating what he should do. He could go back to sleep, but he’d slept most of the day so he wasn’t really tired anymore, well, he WAS, but he also felt like he could stand to stay awake for a little while. So he fumbled as gently and quietly as he could until he found Cas’ phone and turned on Netflix. He slid under the blankets and pulled them over his head so the light wouldn’t bother Cas and turned the volume off and kicked on the subtitles. Cas had taken care of him all day, he deserved his sleep. So he turned on “The Princess Bride” and settled in to watch it.

“You seem a decent fellow I hate to kill you.” Dean mumbled to himself.

“You seem a decent fellow. I’d hate to die. Considering murdering me in my sleep?” Cas mumbled back and pulled Dean against his chest.

“Did I wake you?” Dean asked and he felt Cas shake his head.

“My Princess Bride senses were tingling. I somehow knew you were watching an awesome movie without me.”

Dean smiled and picked the phone off the bed and held it up so Cas could see. “Want to watch it with me?”

“Mmhmm.” Cas mumbled sleepily.

“You’re sleeping.”

“Am not.”

Dean laughed and turned around to run a finger over Cas’ cheek. “Yes you are.”

Cas blinked his eyes open and shook his head again. “Am not. Now put the sound on.”

“So you can fall asleep to it?” Dean teased but Cas just grinned at him.

“I’m betting you’ll fall asleep first.”

“I slept all day. I’m up.”

Cas cupped Dean’s cheek and ran his thumb over his cheek under his eye. “But you’re still tired. You’re body needs more sleep to kick this bug.”

“I’m fine.” Dean said but his body immediately contradicted him when he felt his nose start up with that running bullshit again. He wiped his nose on his sleeve as discreetly as he could and flicked the subtitles off and turned the volume up.

“Uh huh. You want to just put it on the TV?”

“No because when you fall asleep on top of me I don’t want to have to disturb you to go turn it off.”

“Oh ho, is that so?”

“Yep.”

Cas shifted so he was sitting up and grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed and put it on his lap, balancing the phone up so they could both see the screen. Dean slid out of the bed and went to the fridge and pulled his Gatorade out. And not to soon either. He felt himself sway and cursed silently. He’d thought he was better. Guess he was as long as he was horizontal. He got back into bed and clutched his head to try and get the room to stop spinning.

“Dean. You okay?”

“Perfect.” He grumbled and Cas shifted and then his hand was back in Dean’s face holding more pills.

“I don’t need any more of this. It makes me tired and it’s not helping.”

Cas sighed. “Yes it is.” His hand went to Dean’s forehead. “You’re fever is down a lot. And if we want it to stay that way you need to stay in bed and stay hydrated. Drink this whole bottle, I have another one in the car.”

Dean thought about bitching but one look at Cas determined face and he knew if he said no he’d have a lap full of Cas again, and not in the fun way. So he took his medicine and drank the rest of his Gatorade, because he was really thirsty and the cool liquid felt nice on his throat.

“You mock my pain.” He said and Cas smiled.

“Life is pain highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.” Cas went to get out of bed Dean grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Stay with me.”

“I’m just going to get you more Gatorade.”

“I have my water. I’m fine for now. Just stay with me okay?”

Cas looked to the door but sat back down and stretched out and put the pillow and phone back to how he’d had it before. He pulled Dean against his chest and rubbed his back softly.

Dean could feel his eyes getting heavy. It was too soon for the meds to be kicking in so he guessed Cas had been right about him still being tired. He smiled into Cas’ chest. Cas leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“As you wish.”

His idiot farm boy was truly a treasure. And even if he did feel mostly dead, he could still tell that was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is literally me when I'm sick. Always wants PB and J and soup and watches movies in between passing out. Also shoving tissues into his nose because he is sick of the dripping. Also my mom actually has tackled me to the ground before to force me to take medicine. So, yeah, Dean being sick is really just me being sick.


End file.
